ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Big Worldwide Movie
True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Big Worldwide Movie is an animated musical film for children, produced for Netflix by Guru Studio in collaboration with Home Plate Entertainment, American artist duo FriendsWithYou, and Pharrell Williams' I Am Other. It is based on the artwork by FriendsWithYou. The film is animated by Goanimate Mac Guff in Waalwijk, the netherlands, Guy Richard Will Be Voiced Frookie After Guy Richard Replaced Simon Peacock Plot True and her friends are going to find the ponies of the sea before The Storm King using the power to destroy the rainbow kingdom. Voice Cast Remain Cast Members *Michela Luci as True, A strong heroine. True possesses a warm heart, a clever mind and boundless energy. She accepts every challenge head on with a beaming smile. What makes True “truly” extraordinary is that she is the only one in the Rainbow Kingdom who can activate the Wishes’ special powers that unleash magical energy. *Jamie Watson as Bartleby, True's funny cat sidekick, Bartleby has a lot of bravado and the gift of gab. Only True, his bestie, knows he is actually a bit of a scaredy-cat. He is one opinionated kitty and provides a lot of commentary, which helps trigger True's creative problem solving skills. Bartleby is doing a roar with Alex the Lion *Eric Peterson as Rainbow King, The lovable ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom, he is a kind, sympathetic and humble king. Though he possesses a wealth of knowledge, he shares his wisdom in riddles adding fun complexity to True's adventures. He will do anything to help True on her journey but he knows that “true” success is achieved when True solves problems all on her own. *Nicolas Aqui as Zee, True's buddy, an apprentice to the Rainbow King, and the wish keeper. One or two years older than True, Zee is a trained “Wishologist”, which means he takes care of the Wishes and he knows all about their strengths and powers. Once a problem arises in the kingdom, True seeks out Zee's advice and wish help in the Wishing Tree. *Dee Bradley Baker as Buzz *Anna Bartlam as Grizelda, a self-centered young princess. Deep down she realizes she needs a friend like True. Although True tries to reach out to the Princess, Grizelda's self-absorbed ways can make that challenging. However, love in Rainbow Kingdom is unconditional, so True never stops trying. Grizelda is just someone who's a little selfish which only means she needs a little more love! *Cree Summer as Violet Tasha *Trevor Devall as Pinky Panty *Cassandra Morris as Blue Berry *Lauren Tom as Peach *Benjamin Diskin as Orange Creek *Fred Ewanuick as Lime Greenie *Noah Schnapp as Truth *Nikki Payne as Bella *Sadie Sink as Zeena *Anton Yelchin as James "Jim" Lake Jr./Trollhunter (archive recording), the first human Trollhunter and a reluctant hero dealing with the pressures of leading a double life. He has a talent for cooking and eventually sword-fighting, and cares deeply for his mother and friends. *Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski, Jim's best friend and confidant. Dorky and excitable, he fully embraces the secret world of trolls and aids Jim in his quests. His weapon of choice is a warhammer. *Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez, Jim's girlfriend. She is a feisty, kind, jolly, sarcastic, curious, and intelligent tomboy who enjoys books and is a talented martial artist and gymnast. *Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal, Jim's six-eyed troll mentor. A wise and scholarly troll with a heart of gold, he serves as the brains of the Trollhunters and eventually becomes a sort of father figure to Jim. *Fred Tatasciore as Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!!", a burly troll and close companion of Blinky who forms a deep bond with Toby. *Diego Luna as Prince Krel Tarron, younger brother to Aja. *Tatiana Maslany as Princess Aja Tarron, a "foreign exchange student" from "Cantaloupia" older sister to Krel. *Nick Offerman as Commander Varvatos Vex *Glenn Close as Mothership *Frank Welker as Luug *Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack, Steve's best friend. *Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk, Eli's best friend & Aja's love interest. *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow, an embittered unicorn once known as Fizzlepop Berrytwist who serves as the Storm King's second-in-command in order to repair her broken horn. New Cast Members *Guy Richard as Frookie, A dog and Grizelda's sidekick. Looks out for the difficult princess because he knows the inner Grizelda is not so bad. *Guy Richard as Alex the Lion, he does roar with Bartleby In The Roar Contest In New York City (Earth-8543) *Jenny McCarthy as Miss FrouFrou *Channing Tatum as Migo, a young male yeti who is determined to prove the existence of the Smallfoot. He has a huge crush on Meechee. *Zendaya as Meechee, a young female yeti, the Stonekeeper's daughter, Thorp's younger sister, the leader of S.E.S., and Migo's love interest. *LeBron James as Gwangi, a large male yeti who is part of the S.E.S. *Gina Rodriguez as Kolka, a female yeti who is part of the S.E.S. *Ely Henry as Fleem, a small, obnoxious male yeti who is part of the S.E.S. *Michael Peña as Grubber, a wisecracking hedgehog creature and Tempest Shadow's cohort. *Liev Schreiber as The Storm King, the despotic, satyr-like leader of the storm creatures who conquers lands in search of powerful magic to control the weather. *Taye Diggs as Capper, a humanoid alley cat who is a cunning yet good-hearted con artist. *Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno, a humanoid parrot and jaded pirate captain who is relegated to the Storm King's delivery service. *Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, an excitable seapony and magically transformed hippogriff princess. *Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, the benevolent ruler of the hippogriffs-turned-seaponies, and Princess Skystar's mother. *Lisa Hannigan as Queen Annemarie, the spirital stepmother of true. *Clancy Brown as King Fact, the master of Rainbow King and True's stepfather. Trivia * Jim, Claire, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!!!, Blinky are in crossover sequel in the first time in crossover prequel. * Tom Kenny, Andrea Navedo, Laraine Newman, Jimmie Wood, Rodrigo Blaas, Cheryl Hines, Nicole Oliver, Mark Oliver, Max Martini, Tabitha St. Germain & Britt McKillip are voicing Princess Celestia, Lix Spittle, First Mate Mullet, Boyle, Princess Luna, Nancy, Ricky Blank, Lucy Blank, Javier Nuñez, Ophelia Nuñez, NotEnrique, Gnome Chompsky & Cadance in the movie. * Only Hilda, Johanna, Glummy Glooma, Team Berk, Dragons, Dinotrux, Gunmar, Bular, Angor Rot, Morgana, Abby Hatcher, Fuzziles, Lex, Miranda, Charlie, Red, Violet, Zeron Brotherhood, Stuart, Zadra, Colonel Kubritz, Loth, General Val Morando & Others are absent. Category:Itzahk1000 Productions Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Guru Studios Category:G Rated Films Category:Goanimate Mac Guff